


Драгоценный

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к максиОдной крови
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Драгоценный

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Одной крови](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914205) by [fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020). 




End file.
